starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3
|fgcolor= |image=Soldiers ComicCover Comic3.jpg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |author=Jody Houser Andrew R. Robinson |editor= |artist=Miguel Sepulveda |intartist= |series=''StarCraft: Soldiers'' |parent= |pages=32 |publisher=Dark Horse Comics |published=March 20, 2019 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= }} StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3 is the third issue of the StarCraft: Soldiers comic series. Description After surviving an assassination attempt, Lieutenant Shivani Singh is hellbent on expelling the illegal miners from planet Cavir. But there are greater enemies to reckon with than hostile terrans. As evidence mounts that the zerg are ramping up their attacks, Shivani reaches out to an old friend for assistance. Expanding the ''StarCraft'' universe and video game storylines!STARCRAFT: SOLDIERS #3, Dark Horse Comics. Accessed on 2019-01-16 Synopsis After the bombing of the APC of Lieutenant Shivani Singh, her and René Tiller were sent to Doctor Zed Kazan to recover. Colonel Basch recommended that she investigate, but keep the event quiet to garner respect from the camp. However, ten days later this was not the case, and her and Tiller slowly recovered back to combat duty. She later was contacted by Colonel Perkins, who at first wanted to reprimand Basch, but Singh assured her she had it under control. When she met with Basch, Singh accused him of the bombing, which the colonel denied, and cleared her back to duty. Singh and her squad went out on patrol, and she apologized for them death of Sofia Nantes, insisting that she should have listened to them. While her squad was still angry, she insisted that she would earn their trust. Over the next few days, the squad managed to gain better cohesion, dealing with miners and preventing them from surveying zerg territory. However, Basch's investigation proves to not reveal anything, and Singh suspects he is blocking it. In order to do her job, she contacts Ravi Dhawan, and asks for mercenaries to aid her. He agrees in return for her owing him a favor. Singh's squad investigated zerg sightings in the planet's badlands, but when they found a cavern full of zerglings, the swarm ignored them and instead ran past. Singh then noticed that zerg sightings and attacks only spiked when the miners appeared, and was more major in the past few months, and that there was a hive in the badlands. Ikande reported her findings to Basch, and then he asked Park to see him. He confronted the private with the fact he had planted the bomb, which he said was revenge for the death of Nantes. Basch put him in the brig. Singh meanwhile sighted zerg headed for a group of miners. When she tried to warn them, they refused to move the zerglings overran them. Singh tried to warn the camp of Randolph Kelso, but he thought it was a trick. Singh contacted Camp Pitcairn, and Basch successfully evacuated the miners to the camp's defenses. However, the zerg swarms ran against the Dominion defenses. As Basch coordinated the defense, he was killed by a flurry of zerg spikes. The base was able to halt the zerg, and just then Ravi and his mercenaries arrived to support them. Kelso and Singh exchanged words, Kelso insisting he and his miners would not leave, then the two realized that an even larger zerg force was bearing down on them. Characters *Basch *Ravi Dhawan *Ikande *Randolph Kelso *Zed Kazan *Sofia Nantes (mentioned only) *Park *Perkins *John Rosenberg *Shivani Singh *Sitka *René Tiller References Category:StarCraft: Soldiers comic issues